did you miss me
by lozzy-beth
Summary: Jack is pregnant with Ianto’s baby and doesn’t know what to do, luckily there is a call from Cardiff, dose Jack return to find his happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ This is like my first ever TW story, so I'm not expecting it to be very good. Don't own any of the characters… ECT, blaaa, blaaa, blaaahh **

**SUBJECT/ Torchwood**

**SUMARY/ Jacks pregnant with Ianto's baby and doesn't know what to do, luckily there is a call from Cardiff and Jack returns to find his happily ever after. **

**POV/ No ones**

**SET/ After COE **

**word count**

He looked across the bed to see Alonzo asleep. There was a time when nothing would have made Jack happier, but now his stomach churned at the sight, he wanted to puke. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had slept with someone who wasn't Ianto for the first time since his death, or if it was the pregnancy hormones. So Jack got out of the bed, found his cloths and got dressed as quickly and quietly as he could then he programmed his now working vortex manipulator to take him back to the club were he had met Alonzo, he had no hope of finding the Doctor now, he had no hopes at all, his world had suddenly become a small and desolate place. His only hope for the future was that he could manage to raise the tiny life inside him to be just like his farther. And the thought that he would never see the love of his life again made him wont a drink, so he went up to the bar to order something when he remembered he couldn't drink alcohol, this baby was the only part of Ianto he had left and he wasn't taking any chances. That left him with nothing to do so he returned to ship he had 'borrowed' off Captain John, who he had a feeling had 'borrowed' it off someone else. The meeting with his ex-lover had not gone well. They found each other in a bar (before Jack new he was pregnant), John had sat-down next to him with a cheeky smile on his face and ordered Jack a drink. He then threw some keys down on the table and told Jack he still wanted him to travel with him, Jack was desperate to get away so, without thinking he grabbed the keys and ran to the parking lot, unlocked and got into the only ship there.

So here he was, travelling alone. He set the ship to orbit the planet Glu and went to the main sleeping quarters via one of the ships multiple elevator systems. The ship was huge, perfect for raising a family he thought. He walked over to the cabinet beside his bed and took out a metal box. It had very little in it, the box he once kept his keepsakes in had been destroyed with the hub, and Ianto had left little to remember him by. They hadn't taken many photos and though he did get the house they had shared, it had too many memories in to stay. So inside his little box was a picture of the team in the last Christmas party before they lost Tosh and Owen, the ring Jack had bought Ianto following Gwen's wedding (but he was to scared to pop the question), one of Ianto's stopwatches and his phone (which held a few more photos).

Time past, Jack wasn't sure how much, when he decided he was hungry. He went down to the kitchen and got the healthiest thing he could find out of the fridge. He ate this along with a baby supplement. After that he went back to his room, took one of Ianto's suit jackets, and curled up on the bed smelling it. And he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ This is like my first ever TW story, so I'm not expecting it to be very good. Don't own any of the characters… ECT, blaaa, blaaa, blaaahh **

**SUBJECT/ Torchwood**

**SUMARY/ Jacks pregnant with Ianto's baby and doesn't know what to do, luckily there is a call from Cardiff and Jack returns to find his happily ever after. **

**POV/ No ones**

**SET/ After COE **

Jack had the recurring nightmare he had had since the worst day of his life. _It started with Ianto's face, which changed into a small boys face, so covered in blood it was unrecognisable, _but he had a feeling it was either Steven or Gray, both possibilities scared him._ The faces would change from one to the other over and over again, then there would be a terrifying high-pitched scream_, _the scream_ _continued as it went dark. He could hear voices in the darkness, voices of all the people he had ever loved and they were all shouting in pain, he tried to move, he tried to go save them but he couldn't. He was stuck in the darkness._ The nightmare stopped as the ringing of his phone woke him up. He opened it, it was Gwen calling, he ignored it. It pained him to do so, but he had to. For her. So it went onto the answer phone, "Jack, Jack, I know your there Jack stop ignoring me! Jack please I need your help; the world needs your help. It's happened again. Cannery WarfIt's happened again. They've come through, those robo thingies and they've brought a parallel torchwood 3 with them. A torchwood with no Jack or Gwen and an alive Ianto, Tosh and Owen. If you don't come for me come for them. Come for Ianto, he misses you as much as you miss him, and I know you miss him! COME ON JACK PICK UP, GET HERE NOW!" It was too good to be true, he said to himself as he dismissed the call as another one of Gwen's plans to get him back.

He went back to sleep and the nightmare came back, this time it was more vivid and Jack woke himself up in a cold sweat.

Then he got another call on voicemail, but it was a different voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ This is like my first ever TW story, so I'm not expecting it to be very good. Don't own any of the characters… ECT, blaaa, blaaa, blaaahh **

**SUBJECT/ Torchwood**

**SUMARY/ Jacks pregnant with Ianto's baby and doesn't know what to do, luckily there is a call from Cardiff and Jack returns to find his happily ever after. **

**POV/ No ones**

**SET/ After COE **

The voice was cause and strained but there was a slight element to it that relaxed Jack. Those smooth welsh tones. He then realised who it was and went into a daydream of old times, by the time reality had court up with him, the message had ended. Was it really him? Could it be? The thought that there was another Ianto out there somewhere had crossed his mind before, in another dimension, he had herd the legends of other worlds opposite to one another, sealed apart by voids of time. They were all just stories, but so was half the things he had experienced, he gave up on the idea after months of searching, there was plenty of evidence they were there but absolutely no way of getting to them. He had to get back to earth, quickly, before anything happened, if it Ianto was there, if he was in trouble he had to get there fast. And if he wasn't, if it was all a dream it was the best dream he ever had and had to do something before he woke up again.

The ship worked by coordinates, fuelled by adrenaline, so he set it to head on the fastest route to sol 3 and he would direct it the rest of the way. Just then he felt the slightest movement inside him, so slight it might not have happened at all, and he suddenly remembered the little life inside him. He couldn't go, not now; he couldn't put his unborn baby at risk. A sinking feeling overwhelmed him.

But he remembered whose baby it was and he new earth was the only place to go. Time past so slowly, what should have been a few minute journey felt like hours in jacks mind, he ran through every worst case scenario In his head. With another 4 minutes left on the clock he contemplated just using his vortex manipulator but he then remembered the horrible feeling it gave when he travelled long distances on it and the even worse feeling when it carried more than one person, as it was a long way off and he was constantly carrying more than one person, he decided against it. He could feel the heat from the earths sun as he approached and decided to take to the wheel and steer the rest of the way.


End file.
